


The Grinch Who Couldn't Stop Christmas From Coming

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Sara doesn't take well to Ray's idea of celebrating Christmas on the Waverider and Leonard wants to know why.





	The Grinch Who Couldn't Stop Christmas From Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pir8grl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: For pir8grl who is having a bad week.

"What are we doing here?" Leonard complained as the team gathered in the galley at Ray's insistence. 

Mick started rummaging through the cupboards until he found some chips to snack on, planning on using the crunch of the chips as an excuse for why he wasn't listening to Haircut.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, back home it's getting to be Christmas time," Ray started.

"No," Sara said, standing up from the chair she'd been straddling. "No way."

Ray's eager expression drooped. "You don't even know what I was going to propose," he said with a pout.

"You want to do Christmas on the ship," Sara guessed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah," Ray said, beaming again. 

"You're okay with this?" Sara demanded, turning to Rip.

The captain shrugged. "I don't see much harm in it. After defeating Savage, we could use some celebration."

"C'mon, Sara, it'll be fun," Jax cajoled. "Just imagine the ship with trees, ornaments, stockings, and mistletoe." He waggled his eyebrows. 

Sara rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to glance at their resident Crook, whom she wouldn't mind kissing again.

"I don't believe that's why she's objecting," Leonard chimed in. 

"It'll be fun," Kendra said. "Cheery."

"What do you say, Professor?" Leonard drawled. 

"I have been looking for an excuse to make my grandmother's latkes for Jefferson," Martin admitted, with a shy grin. 

Sara threw her hands up in defeat and sank back into her chair, pouting.

"Why are you so against Christmas?" Ray asked. "I mean, I get Leonard and Mick not liking it, but you had a happy childhood."

"Hey," Leonard and Mick objected. 

"Love Christmas," Mick quietly added.

"That's none of your business," Sara snapped and stood again, stomping out of the room.

"Easter's more her holiday," Jax joked.

"Not funny," Kendra said, slapping Jax's arm.

Leonard turned and went after Sara, not caring what the hyper puppy had planned for his Christmas celebration. 

He found her in their cargo bay, throwing knives at a target. 

"Remind me to never challenge you to a game of darts," he commented dryly as he leaned against the door frame.

Sara glanced at him over her shoulder and threw her last knife without looking away from him, smirking when it landed dead center.

"Impressive," Leonard acknowledged. He pushed out of his leaning position and sauntered closer to Sara. "I never would have pictured you for being a grinchier Grinch than me."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's good that we can still surprise each other," she commented, going to retrieve her knives. 

"I know why I don't much care for the holiday, but I doubt that's the reason you're so against celebrating."

"You'd be correct," Sara said. 

"That's it? No explanation?" he asked.

"You didn't ask for an explanation," Sara reminded him. "And I'm not much in the mood to share right now."

"Not even with me?" Leonard cajoled.

"Not even with you," Sara said, heading up the stairs.

As Leonard watched her go, something niggled at the back of his mind. He gave her time to clear the hallway before heading up the stairs himself and walking to his bunk. 

When he'd first joined this team of misfits, Leonard had accessed files on all of his new teammates, needing to know exactly who it was he was aligning himself with. There was something from Sara's file that was tugging at his memory now.

Back in his room, Leonard pulled out the files from where he'd hidden them and smirked when he found it. A plan was already formulating.

Over the next couple of days, the Waverider became progressively more festive. A tree appeared in the galley, and another in the library. Most of the crew helped to decorate them, but Rip put his foot down when Mick tried to put actual candles on the trees. 

On "Christmas" morning, Ray rounded the crew up early with all the enthusiasm of a five year old on a sugar high. 

Luckily for him, he'd prepared coffee and a breakfast of muffins and assorted pastries before rousing his teammates. 

The team slowly stumbled into the galley, with Leonard being the last to arrive. 

Jax handed around stockings for everyone. Most of the team received an orange and other treats, but Sara and Leonard only had coal in their stockings, which they happily gave to Mick, much to Rip's horror.

Presents were passed around, all fabricated by Gideon, and everyone exclaimed happiness with their gifts. Even Sara was pleased with her new daggers. 

As the party broke up to go get changed out of their pajamas, Leonard walked with Sara back to her room.

"What's this?" Sara asked, seeing a present wrapped in birthday wrapping paper sitting on her bed.

Leonard entered behind her, letting the door close behind him.

"A little birdy told me why you hate Christmas," he said, slowly.

"You stole my file from Rip," Sara guessed.

"Guilty," Leonard admitted. 

"That's not exactly what I've been hoping you'd steal," Sara admitted, broaching a subject both had been ignoring since she'd kissed him just before Leonard narrowly escaped death at the Oculus.

Leonard smirked and nodded towards the present. "Open your present, Assassin."

Sara quirked an eyebrow at him, but reached for the present all the same. She ripped open the paper and lifted the lid of the box. Looking inside, she was unable to contain her giggle of surprise.

"Really? That's what you chose to give me?" she asked, lifting the sprig of mistletoe out of the box. 

"It seemed thematically appropriate for what I really wanted to give you," he answered.

Sara's breath caught at the flash of desire that crossed his face. "Yeah?" she breathed.

Leonard lifted the mistletoe from her fingers, allowing his to brush hers as he did so, relishing that brief contact. 

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed in acknowledgement as he lifted the branch above their heads and closed the distance between them. 

His lips softly brushed against hers, their breath mingling until he couldn't hold back any longer and he kissed her fully. His free hand slid into Sara's hair, holding her to him as he couldn't do the last time they'd kissed. 

Sara wrapped one arm around Leonard's back, the other mimicking his hold on her as she grasped the back of his neck, keeping him right where she wanted him. 

Leonard wasn't sure which one of them moved to deepen the kiss first, but at the first touch of her tongue against his, he dropped the mistletoe and cupped Sara's jaw, angling her face so that he could properly claim her mouth. 

The kiss ended slowly, sometime later, both of them breathing heavily as they leaned against the other for support. 

"That's one of the best birthday presents that I have ever gotten," Sara said, her eyes still glazed with desire.

"Only _one_ of the best?" Leonard asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing will top the year that I got a Felicity American Girl doll with all the outfits," Sara said. "Best Christmas and birthday ever."

"So you didn't always hate it?" Leonard said, smirking.

"No, I didn't," Sara agreed. She moved to sit on her bed, pulling Leonard along with her. "I guess I don't really hate it now. It just reminded me that I haven't really celebrated either since before I got on that boat with Oliver."

"I suppose that the League wouldn't celebrate something like Christmas, but wouldn't birthdays still be acknowledged?" Leonard asked.

Sara shrugged. "Not really. Not that I ever told anyone there when it was. A birthday celebration would have been considered frivolous to the League so I never mentioned it."

"I guess that means that we have several years' worth of birthdays to make up for," Leonard said.

"Don't tell the team," Sara rushed to say. "I don't want them making a big deal about it."

"I'm sure that Rip knows what today is to you, but if he hasn't said anything, I promise not to tell," Leonard assured her.

"But you said…"

"I said that _we_ have several years of birthdays to make up for. Just me," kiss, "and you," kiss.

"And me and you," Sara finished, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. They didn't talk again for a very long time.

The End


End file.
